


Movement

by mapleandmahogany



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Erotica, Ficlet, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-03
Updated: 2007-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 17:12:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10813296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapleandmahogany/pseuds/mapleandmahogany
Summary: Ron feels everything.





	Movement

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: For Mel  


* * *

~^~

Ron could taste the salt of perspiration on their tongues, stealing an open-mouthed kiss as they moved together. He was breathless and the muscles in his legs burned, but he continued to move his body.

He’d never tire of this.

The first times together were awkward. Unable to look each other in the eye without blushing and their rhythm would easily get thrown off. He didn’t know where to put his knees, between Harry’s legs or outside of them?

He quickly learned thought, that there was no right or wrong place to put his hands, so long as he could touch Harry’s undulating body next to his.

Sometimes it was the most sexy when they were only half undressed. His unbuttoned shirt falling open so that Harry could run his hands inside, stroking fingers over his chest with teasing flicks of his nipples.

If he began to falter, Harry would entice him again, arching, pressing against him. Ron cupped Harry’s flexing arse, pulling him into his thrusting movements.

He remembered a time in his youth that he couldn’t appreciate this, but now he loved dancing with Harry.

 

~^~

For [](http://dream-wia-dream.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dream-wia-dream.livejournal.com/)**dream_wia_dream** who asked for H/R, prompt of 'dancing.'


End file.
